The present invention relates generally to tools for cleaning firearms. More specifically, the invention relates to a tool for removing carbon residue from various parts of a firearm. Particularly, the invention relates to a tool for removing carbon residue from the bolt and bolt carrier of a firearm.
Firearms function due to the combustion of gunpowder. When gunpowder ignites it creates tremendous gas pressures that drive a projectile (or projectiles in the case of a shotgun) through and out the barrel of a gun at high rates of speed. The violent combustion of gunpowder and the expansion of gasses also causes carbonaceous residues to settle on various parts of the operating mechanisms of the firearm. The bolt and bolt carriers of automatic and semi-automatic weapons that utilize captured gas (such as the AR-15 rifle) are particularly susceptible to carbonaceous buildup. This buildup can hinder smooth movement of the bolt and cause jams that render the firearm inoperative.
In military and law enforcement situations, an inoperative firearm is not only useless, but a detriment to others. Soldiers and police officers with inoperative weapons can not aid their team members and must be protected. Thus, there is great emphasis placed on weapon maintenance.
There are several known devices for cleaning carbonaceous residue from bolts and bolt carriers. A listing of such devices and a description of a representative device are found in US Patent Application Publication 2010/0186769 to Jaquish et al., which is incorporated herein by reference. Unfortunately, these devices are not well suited for packing in the field.
Field maintenance of weapons can be burdensome because soldiers must carry tools with them. Modern soldiers now regularly carry fieldpacks weighing anywhere between 60-80 pounds. In addition, soldiers have a limited number of storage areas on their person and in their packs. Any innovation that can meet a soldier's maintenance needs while easing their packing burden, even by a few ounces, would be a significant improvement over known devices.